Pradawny Ląd
Pradawny ląd (ang. The Land Before Time) – amerykański film animowany wyprodukowany przez Universal Studios w reżyserii Dona Blutha. Jest to pierwszy film z cyklu 13 filmów. Opowiada o przygodach 5 dinozaurów: Liliputa (apatozaur), Cery (triceratops), Pterusia (pteranodon), Kaczusi (zaurolof) i Szpica (stegozaur). Cykl filmów w Polsce został wydany na VHS i DVD jako Zanim ruszył czas", Pradawny Ląd oraz w TV Z pradziejów naszej ziemi - podróż do Wielkiej Doliny (w innej wersji dubbingowanej). Spis treści * 1 Opis fabuły * 2 Główni bohaterowie * 3 Pozostali bohaterowie * 4 Wrogowie * 5 Wersja polska * 6 Części i Odcinki * 7 Linki zewnętrzne Opis fabuły Akcja filmu animowanego rozgrywa się w czasach prehistorycznych. Zamieszkują tam dwa rodzaje dinozaurów. Łagodne dinozaury roślinożerne oraz groźne drapieżniki. Kiedy nadchodzi czas obumierania roślinności, głodne zwierzęta wyruszają na zachód w poszukiwaniu wiecznie zielonej Wielkiej Doliny. Podczas wędrówki stado Długich Szyi atakuje mięsożerny Ostry Ząb. Liliput jako ostatni potomek łagodnych olbrzymów odłącza się od pozostałych. Mały dinozaur pozostawiony własnemu losowi musi odnaleźć drogę do Wielkiej Doliny. Główni bohaterowie ** Liliput (ang. Littlefoot) to mały apatozaur który za młodości stracił matkę i wychowuje się z jego babcią i dziadkiem. Liliput znalazł swojego ojca w 10 części filmu. ** Cera (ang. Sara) jest zadziornym triceratopsem, żyje z jej ojcem-panem trójrogiem, swoją przybraną matką Trią i małą siostrą Tricią. ** Pteruś (ang. Petrie) jest pteranodonem, który ma dość spore rodzeństwo, matkę i wujka-Pterano. ** Kaczusia (ang. Ducky) jest zaurolofem. Mieszka z rodzeństwem, mamą i Szpicem. ** Szpic (ang. Spike) jest żarłocznym Stegozaurem. Szpic nie znał swoich rodziców, samotne jajko znalazła Kaczusia i nazwała Szpica swoim bratem; od tej pory Szpic mieszka z rodziną Kaczusi. Pozostali bohaterowie ** Chapuś (ang. Chomper) - mały tyranozaur i jedyne dziecko pary ostrozębych. Został przyjacielem naszych głównych bohaterów i zdołał się dogadać się z rodzicami, by nie jedli ich przyjaciół Rubi (ang. Ruby) - Różowa Oviraptorzyca, koleżanka Chapusia teraz wychowuje się sama w wielkiej dolinie. Ta postać była jedynie widoczna w wersji serialowej po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w części 14 lecz tam ma na imię Malina. * Babcia i Dziadek - wychowują Liliputa tuż po śmierci jego matki. * Bron - ojciec Liliputa. * Konus - Brachiozaur, kiedyś Bron myślał, że jest on jego zagubionym synem więc teraz jest przybranym bratem Liliputa. * Mo - Ichtiozaur czyli pływacz, mieszka w wielkiej wodzie z swoim stadem. * Gucio - (ang. Guido) Mikroraptor w 12 części nie podano jego gatunku, lecz w serii serialowej był Szybowcem (w dosłownym tłumaczeniu Glyder) * Pan Trójróg - ojciec Cery. Jest też liderem stada trójrogów. * Tria - przybrana matka Cery i nowa żona Pana Trójroga. * Pterano - wujek Pterusia. Początkowo współpracował z Rinkusem i Sierrą, potem zdradził ich. * Hyp, Mutt i Nod - trzy dinozaury, które są młodocianymi łobuzami. Hyp jest aroganckim hypsilofodonem, Mutt jest muttaburazaurem, który szczyci się swoją niska inteligencją, Nod jest nodozaurem, który często poprawia to co mówi Hyp. ** Doc - nazywany jaki Samotny dinozaur. Jest gatunkowo diplodokiem. Na prawym oku ma bliznę, po starciu z ostrozębym. Liliput uznaje go za legendarnego bohatera. Wrogowie ** Ostrozęby - jest to grupa mięsożernych dinozaurów, którzy polują na dinozaury roślinożerne. Są to m.in.: *** Pierwszy ostroząb, z którym walczyła matka Liliputa, *** Para ostrozębych, którzy mają jedynego syna - Chapusia, *** "Najstraszniejszy Ostroząb" walczył z Dociem oraz *** Czerwony Pazur występujący w wersji serialowej, *** Ostroząb z Płytkami, *** Ostroząb Górski, *** Pani Allozaur, *** Ostroząb Zielony, Który Walczył z Babcią i Dziadkiem Liliputa, *** i Spinozaur Pojawiony w 12 Części. ** Kąsacze - inna grupa ostrozębych z ostrymi pazurami na nogach. Są to dinozaury z rodziny dromeozaurów (m.in: Welociraptory). ** Ozzy i Strut - dwójka złodziei jaj. Gatunkowo są strutiomimami. ** Ichy i Dil - dwójka mięsożerców. Ichy jest Ichtiornis a Dil jest deinozauchem. Dil jest prawie ślepy i dlatego Ichy służy jej jako oczy w znajdowaniu jedzenia dla nich dwóch. ** Rinkus i Sierra - dwaj latacze. Rinkus jest ramfornychem a Sierra jest Cearadaktylem. Pterano z Nimi Współpracował, lecz następnie zdradził ich. Wersja polska Opracowanie wersji polskiej: TELEWIZJA POLSKA Reżyseria: Krystyna Kozanecka Dialogi i tłumaczenie: Katarzyna Dziedziczak Dźwięk i montaż: Urszula Bylica Kierownik produkcji: Anna Jaroch Wystąpili: # Olga Bończyk – Kaczusia **# Katarzyna Łaska – Chapuś **# Jan Rotowski – Liliput **# Lucyna Malec – Rubi **# Jacek Bończyk – Pteruś **# Paweł Galia **# Beata Wyrąbkiewicz - Cera Kontynuacje i Odcinki * ****# Przygoda w Wielkiej Dolinie ****# Czas wielkich Darów, 1995, Roy Allen Smith ****# Podróż przez mgły, 1996, Roy Allen Smith ****# Tajemnicza wyspa, 1997, Charles Grosvenor ****# Tajemnica jaszczurczej skały, 1998, Charles Grosvenor ****# Kamień Zimnego Ognia, 2000, Charles Grosvenor ****# Wielki Chłód,2001, Charles Grosvenor ****# Wyprawa Nad Wielką Wodę, 2002, Charles Grosvenor ****# Wielka Wędrówka Długoszyjców, 2003, Charles Grosvenor ****# Inwazja Minizaurów, 2004, Charles Grosvenor ****# Dzień Lataczy, 2006, Charles Grosvenor ****# Mądrość Przyjaciół, 2007, Jamie Mitchell ****# Journey of the Brave , 2015, Davis DoiPremiera odcinka N/o Polski tytuł Angielski tytuł SERIA PIERWSZA 01.03.2011 01 Grota wielu głosów The Cave of Many Voices 02.03.2011 02 Problem z zębem The Mysterious Tooth Crisis 03.03.2011 03 Dzień gwiazdy The Star Day Celebration 04.03.2011 04 Kanion błyszczących skał Canyon of the Shiny Stones 05.03.2011 05 Nowa zabawa Kaczusi The Great Log Running Game 06.03.2011 06 Opowieści dzielnego Długoszyjca The Brave Longneck Scheme 07.03.2011 07 Polana Skaczącej Wody The Meadow of Jumping Waters 08.03.2011 08 Dni wielkiej wody Days of Rising Waters 09.03.2011 09 Ucieczka z tajemniczej dali Escape from the Mysterious Beyond 10.03.2011 10 Sekretny kanion The Hidden Canyon 11.03.2011 11 Stare opowieści Długoszyjców The Legend of the Story Speaker 12.03.2011 12 Dzień Jasnego Kręgu The Bright Circle Celebration 13.03.2011 13 Samotna wyprawa The Lonely Journey 14.03.2011 14 W poszukiwaniu wody The Missing Fast-Water Adventure 15.03.2011 15 Na tropie mglistego ducha The Spooky Nighttime Adventure 16.03.2011 16 Powrót samotnego dinozaura The Lone Dinosaur Returns 17.03.2011 17 Przybysz z jasnego świata Stranger from the Mysterious Above 18.03.2011 18 Pustelnik z Czarnej Skały The Hermit of Black Rock 19.03.2011 19 Bohaterska Cera The Amazing Three Horn Girl 20.03.2011 20 Test młodych Długoszyjców The Big Longneck Test 21.03.2011 21 Tajemnicze znalezisko The Great Egg Adventure 22.03.2011 22 Wielka wędrówka pełzaczy March of the Sand Creepers 23.03.2011 23 Zakazana przyjaźń The Forbidden Friendship 24.03.2011 24 Powrót do Wiszącej Skały Return to Hanging Rock 25.03.2011 25 Tęczowy Kamień Search for the Sky Color Stones 26.03.2011 26 Słodka pieśń z gór Through the Eyes of a Spiketail Linki zewnętrzne ****#* Pradawny ląd w bazie Internet Movie Database (IMDb) (ang.) ****#* Pradawny ląd w bazie filmweb.pl ****#* Pradawny ląd w bazie stopklatka.pl